sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bloodsports (album)
*glam pop }} | length = 39:46 | label = Warner Bros. | producer = Ed Buller | prev_title = The Best of Suede | prev_year = 2010 | next_title = Night Thoughts | next_year = 2016 | misc = }} Bloodsports is the sixth studio album by English alternative rock band Suede. It was released on 18 March 2013, via Warner Bros. Records. It is their first studio album since A New Morning in 2002. The album was the first since Coming Up to be produced by their longtime producer Ed Buller, and also the first album to feature again the original members Neil Codling, after his departure in 2001. Background and production Frontman Brett Anderson commented that the album would sound like a cross between Dog Man Star and Coming Up. He stated that Bloodsports is "about lust, it's about the chase, it's about the endless carnal game of love. It was possibly the hardest we've ever made but certainly the most satisfying".Hart, Tina. "Suede to Release First New Material in 10 Years". MusicWeek. 7 January 2013. The band performed new material in 2011, most of which got scrapped when they went into the studio with Ed Buller, the producer of their first three albums.Neighbour, Flora . "Suede Ditch All Material Recorded for New Album". Gigwise. 11 May 2012. Release In January 2013, Suede released a free download of opening track "Barriers". The first single proper, "It Starts and Ends with You", followed in February.Author unknown. [http://www.nme.com/news/suede/68206 "Suede Reveal Tracklisting For New Album Bloodsports"]. nme. 16 January 2013. Second single "Hit Me" was released in Mayhttp://www.stereoboard.com/content/view/178433/9#ixzz2QXQKqB28 Suede Announce Release of New Single "Hit Me" and a third single, "For the Strangers", was released in October. A 7-inch of "Barriers" marked Record Store Day on 20 April, the studio version of "Animal Nitrate" its b-side.http://a-different-place.co.uk/?p=1502 Barriers/Animal Nitrate 7″ – Exclusive Record Store Day 2013 Reception Critical reception |rev1 = AllMusic |rev1score = |rev2 = Clash |rev2score = 8/10 |rev3 = The Daily Telegraph |rev3score = |rev4 = Digital Spy |rev4score = |rev5 = The Guardian |rev5score = |rev6 = Metro |rev6score = |rev7 = musicOMH |rev7score = |rev8 = NME |rev8score = 7/10 |rev9 = Pitchfork |rev9Score = 7.6/10 |rev10 = PopMatters |rev10score = 8/10 }} Bloodsports has been very well received by critics, their most acclaimed album since Coming Up in 1996. At Metacritic, which assigns a rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received an average score of 80, based on 29 reviews, indicating "generally favourable reviews." Commercial performance Bloodsports debuted on the Official UK Albums Chart at number 10, making it the band's first top 10 album since Head Music in 1999.Author unknown. "Recently reunited indie rockers Suede are back with their first Top 10 album in almost 14 years". Official Charts Company. 24 March 2013. Accolades Bloodsports has been included in many Best Albums of 2013 lists including: Track listing | length1 = 3:42 | title2 = Snowblind | writer2 = | length2 = 4:03 | title3 = It Starts and Ends with You | writer3 = | length3 = 3:51 | title4 = Sabotage | writer4 = | length4 = 3:45 | title5 = For the Strangers | writer5 = | length5 = 4:12 | title6 = Hit Me | writer6 = | length6 = 4:03 | title7 = Sometimes I Feel I'll Float Away | writer7 = | length7 = 4:12 | title8 = What Are You Not Telling Me? | writer8 = | length8 = 3:12 | title9 = Always | writer9 = | length9 = 4:42 | title10 = Faultlines | writer10 = | length10 = 4:05 }} | length11 = 4:03 | title12 = Howl | writer12 = | length12 = 3:35 }} | length11 = 4:03 | title12 = Nothing Can Stop Us | writer12 = | length12 = 3:35 }} | length11 = 4:03 | title12 = No Holding Back | writer12 = | length12 = 3:52 }} Personnel Suede *Brett Anderson – vocals *Richard Oakes – guitars *Simon Gilbert – drums *Mat Osman – electric bass *Neil Codling – synthesisers, guitars Technical *Ed Buller – production, engineering *Andy Hughes – engineering *Paul-Édouard Laurendeau – engineering *Joel M. Peters – engineering assistance *Andy Wallace – mixing *Paul Suarez – Pro Tools engineering *Howie Weinberg – mastering *Dan Gerbarg – mastering Artwork *Jonathan Baron – cover *Matthew Holroyd – cover *Brett Anderson – cover *Mat Osman – cover *Blommers/Schumm – artwork photography *Roger Sargent – band photography *Studio-Baron – design References External links *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLw0t2-weCizRAZMcEk5_vDLry_dUwzrw1 Bloodsports] at YouTube (streamed copy where licensed) * Category:2013 albums Category:Suede (band) albums Category:Albums produced by Ed Buller Category:Warner Bros. Records albums